fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiversal Legends
Multiversal Legends, sometimes abbreviated as ML '''or known as '''Legends of the Multiverse, is a collection of online stories, character pages, television transcripts, and images started on FANDOM. Beginning with the page Nekrozoth on the Villains Fanon Wiki, created by BrandonDarkOne47, the Multiversal Legends mythos gradually grew before becoming a spanning internet collection of user-generated characters and story arcs. Shortly after the creation of the Multiversal Legends Wiki, BradonDarkOne and co-founder HeresJosh (the creator of both Aka Manah and Chernobog) begin writing television-style transcripts for the main Multiversal Legends storyline, Champions of the Multiverse. The first episode was named Beyond Dimensions and set forth the beginning for the Infinity Stone Arc. Creation Multiversal Legends started off as a single fanon character known as Nekrozoth, the supposed main antagonist of the whole series, on the Idea Wiki and the Fandom Fanon Wiki. The character was later added onto the Villains Fanon Wiki and soon new villains for the franchise was added. BrandonDarkOne47, the creator of the villain, created the Multiversal Legends series for his characters to be apart of. Original, there was another website created by BrandonDarkOne47 that was a prototype for Multiverse Legends, it was called Multiversal Champions. The first article was called Daevas Show: the Sandwich, a comedy series about the All Powerful Daevas. Then the character Daevas was the first character that was given his own page along with his archenemy, a chaotic diety called Velnias the Monstrous. Malroc, another villain of the online series was added onto the wiki as well but was given a different backstory unlike his other pages from different wikis. Malroc was first named Endgame until it was changed back his original name. BrandonDarkOne47 finally tried to make his Champions of the Multiverse series so he could finally use his characters he created. Then two new characters, Aka Manah and Chernobog were added into the mythos from the Villains Fanon wiki. Overtime, the ML timeline split into three "Eras": the New Omniverse (the Omniverse we know now and the current setting for Phases One through Twelve), the Old Omniverse (the cluster of flat worlds from which Daevas and Nekrozothcame from), and the Ancient Omniverse (the original void of stars and moons from which powerful beings such as the Elder Malums and Vekkisul originated from.) The Story so far Eons before time, light, dark, or logic ever existed, and an all-powerful god named Daevas created two separate races of omnipotent creatures: the Prime Omegas and Alphas. The Omegas, led by Nekrozoth, began to favor destruction while the Alphas, led by Deus, created. War broke out and Nekrozoth, along with his associates, was imprisoned in the HECK Realm for eternity. Trillions of years pass as the Omniverse thrives, villains and heroes alike rising from the shadows. But after a sudden dismantling of power, the chaotic demon Aka Manah begins his conquest for the Omniverse. A warrior, a child, and a hormone-induced kid are the only beings able to stop him... Phase One After eons of imprisonment, the demonic entity known as Aka Manah has escaped from his imprisonment and seeks to rebuild his previous empire. Legend, child of Deus, must align himself with Jack Spark and Brandon Banlock in order to save the Omniverse from its destruction. Or, is there a bigger force at play? Phase Two The Omnicidal warlord Nekrozoth has returned to the Omniverse with hopes of reversing it back to a lifeless void where he could create a new one where the evil overlord could reign supreme. Thousands of died, and many more will. In order to finally conquer Evil itself, the legends of the omniverse must come together and destroy their greatest enemy. Planned Series Champions of the Multiverse The greatest evils has awoken to bring chaos across the Omniverse. The Champions of the Multiverse must join to stop the evil forces and continue war the forces of good had started eons ago. The Travellers Long ago, an ancient sword known as the Chaos Vindicator, which is a powerful sword that can only come into existence when the Chaos Blade and the Chaos Flame come into contact. It gives its user near omnipotent powers. It was so powerful and dangerous that it had to be locked way so that no one would abuse it's power. A man known as Nemesis seek this power for his own means but require a child of chaos to find the Vindicator. Duncan is that child and now he is on the run from the mad man that seek to become god. Characters Good Guys * Legend: Legend (real name: Hyperiel) is the one of the main protagonist of the Multiversal Legends Franchise. He is the Archenemy of Nekrozothand Malroc and the sworn protector of the infinite multiverse. This hero was known as Hyperial the lighten and was the enemy to all evil and the new prime alpha of good after the death of Deus. A legendary hero who was Nekrozoth's most hated sworn enemy aside from Deus and Jack Spark. He is also Jack Spark mentor and friend. * Jack Spark: Jack Sparks is one the main protagonist of the Multiversal legends Universe, serving as the arch nemesis to Grandmaster Chaos, Chernobogand Master Onslaught. Jack serves as an apprentice to Legend and has a friend named Brandon Bannock, a reaper from the Underworld. Jack is kind hearted and helpful person willing to sacrifice himself to save others. He also have a sense of humor and a respectable to others including o his biggest idol Legend. He also shown to care for animals and even have a pet Dragon like hybrid animals he names Drake. * Brandon Banlock: He is one of the main protagonists of Multiversal Legends. he is Jack Spark's best friend and an ally to the legendary hero Legend. He is a reaper, beings who seek dead people and send their souls to the afterlives. His boss is Grimsmith Reaper the Prime Alpha o death and his other best friend is Daevas himself. He hates it when people confuse him with a demon (as Reapers look identical to a demon) and dislikes how people can be hypocrites (says the one who is also at times a hypocrite himself). Banlock seemed to enjoy hanging out with mortal unlike the other reapers (Jack Spark for example) and enjoys hanging out with Daevas. * Dare: Darian Proxide, referred to by his clients as Dare or The Mercenary, is a rogue mercenary/bounty hunter and a major protagonist in the Multiversal Legends franchise, serving as a major protagonist in Phase One before turning into an on and off anti-hero. He is Jack Spark's fearless mentor and one of the last remaining human-Sparxian hybrids. He is also the sole survivor of Manah's decimation of the human population of the entire Fifth Realm. Bad Guys * Nekrozoth: He is the overall main villain of the franchise, first started as the main villain of the Champions of the Multiverse series until he later since evolved into a major antagonist for the Multiversal Legends universe as a whole. Being the one that orchestrated event from behind the scenes, and being the one that corrupted most if not all of the villains in the Series. He is the most recurring main villain of all, and the most evil being in existence and he was the one who orchestrated all of the discord across the entire infinite multiverse. He was once part of a race of omnipotent deities who are more powerful than regular supreme beings known as the Prime Alphas who are the true creator of the infinite multiverse, they are lead by his brother called Deus who is the Ultimate Creator of the Infinite Multiverse who Nekrozoth is equal with and Deus's evil counterpart making him the Anti-God to his brothers. His goal is to either destroy, corrupt or conquer the Infinite multiverse and remake it in his own image. He is the evilest villain the mythos and the archenemy to all gods and supreme beings, and by far, the evilest being in the Omniverse. The darkest and tyrannical Supreme-being of all the universes and the most powerful enemy of all time. He could be considered as the main big bad as he was the one that indirectly created Aka Manah through Ahriman and released him later on, had inspired Grandmaster Chaos on taking over the multiverse and training Malroc on becoming one of the best and most evil villains in the entire omniverse. He is the archenemy to all light gods, and by far, the evillest villain in the Multiversal Legends wiki, rivaling Xalek there Derange. the darkest and tyrannical Supreme- being of all the universes he either conquered or destroyed and the corrupter of the purest hearts. * Malroc: Arguably the central antagonist of the Legends universe, Xuriah D'arcmast'r, also by his other name Malroc''' was an evil immortal Dimensional conquering demigod who wanted to dominate the multiverse and a former friend too Hyperiel/Legend. He became the founder of the O.M.E.G.A legion (Overpowered, mechanical, Gigantic, Armada). he also has brothers named Gra'al, and Tartarus. He is considered to be one of the evilest villains in the mythos as he was once friends with the legendary Hyperiel but was ultimately turned to the side of evil when he grew hungry for power. He thinks saving others is worthless as they would die in anyways and decided to become evil. He wanted to remake the whole multiverse in his image where only the strong survive and the feeble will be the slaves. Due to his recurring major role in the Mythos, he can be considered the overall Central antagonist of the series as a whole. * '''Aka Manah: Aka Manah is a powerful and omnipresent demon and one of the main antagonists of Multiversal Legends. He is said to be the physical personification of evil intentions, evil thinking, and evil purpose. He is also the only known being able to enter all 89,979,543 multiverse and is able to enter thousands of them at the same time. Unlike his master, Ahriman, Aka Manah is able to enter all bodies, allowing him to consume their abilities and become immensely powerful, giving him the strength to face up against the likes of Zalgo, Thanos, Darkseid, Cell, and Malroc. He is almost always seen carrying around a puppet, symbolizing the way he exploits and uses those around him. He is the unseen villain for a majority of the seasons and makes cameo appearances in many spin offs, including Legends of the Omniverse (his symbol is seen in the background of episode nine) and The Flame, in which he serves as the overarching main antagonist. He is incredibly sadistic and hateful, his destructive personality only being matched by Nekrozoth. His only weakness throughout the entire series are his arrogance and ability to feel empathy, along with any divine weapons capable of physically harming him. * Grandmaster Chaos: DarkLord Zehk Chaoside, sometime DarkLord Chaos, the DarkLord or GOD (GrandMaster of Discord) is one of the main villains of the Multiversal Legends Franchise. He (or it) is an enigmatic ruler of the DOOM Realm in which he rules it as an omnipotent god. He could be as powerful powerful then Nekrozoth. His goal is to have evil to succeed so he can finally dominate the Multiverse and beyond and make everyone's lives horrible. He is also the creator of Entropy and the leader of the Chaotic elites. * Chernobog: Chernobog''' '''(alternately spelled Chernobog, Zcernobog, or Tchernobog and commonly referred to as Lord Chernobog) is an incredibly powerful deity and one of the main overarching forces of the Omniverse, alongside Nekrozoth, Artillery, and Belobog. He is seen as the Slavic personification of darkness and death, known for being one of the creators of the Omniverse, alongside Belobog. Category:Ideas Category:Universe Category:Multiversal Legends universe